


Extraordinary

by MusicalManiac



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adoption, Alice and Hal got put in jail too, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archie is like Jughead's older brother, Blackmail, Clairvoyance, Crushes, Empath, Everyone Needs A Hug, FP Jones II is in and out of jail, Gaslighting, Hiram is in jail, Hypnosis, Invisibility, Mental Hospitals, Missing Persons, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penelope Blossom is a terrible mom, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, The rarities live in a house together for their protection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalManiac/pseuds/MusicalManiac
Summary: “So are we superheroes or magicians…?” Veronica asked, feeling stupid. She looked down at her lap feeling embarrassed.“We prefer to be called rarities,” Betty answered, looking around the dinner table.





	1. Not Normal

Veronica Lodge was a spoiled teen aged girl living in her mansion in New York. Her family had everything you could ever imagine. The house, the clothes, the money, the fame. The only thing Veronica didn't have was nothing.

 

Veronica felt as if she was on top of the world.

 

That world came crashing down on her when her father, Hiram Lodge, was arrested a month and a half before her 16th birthday.

And with that, Veronica had nothing.  


 

Veronica and her mother arrived in Riverdale hoping to have a “fresh start”. Her mother bought them a new house and Veronica began attending an amazing high school. There, she found a couple of friends and a boyfriend too.

 

Her life was normal.

 

Or, that’s what Veronica wishes was true.

 

It became her mantra, thinking it almost religiously.

 

So when she started seeing into the future, she still pushed herself to act like everything was normal.

 

But it wasn’t.

 

It wasn’t until now, sitting in a room, watching kids throw things across the room only with their minds, that she finally came to her senses and said it.

 

Veronica Lodge isn’t normal.

 

Veronica Lodge is extraordinary.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica Lodge laid in the bed of her room at the psychiatric facility.

 

_“We’re doing this to help you, Ronnie.” Her mother told her._

 

Veronica shook away the thought, it no longer mattered. She had already accepted her fate. _This_ was her fate.

 

_“We’re putting you on an antipsychotic.” A doctor told her._

 

Veronica sat up in her bed. She began recalling what she had seen on her chart. She heard the cold voice of the doctor reading it out to her.

 

_‘Patient, female. 16. Schizoaffective disorder with delusions, hallucinations, manic depression, insomnia and paranoia. Patient has reported to her mother on multiple occasions about visions that tell the future.’_

 

Veronica covered her ears.

 

 _Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutup_ she thought.

 

The voices and memories became louder. She began seeing her mother’s concerned face, the doctor’s calculating one, and the other patient's disapproving faces.

 

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” she screamed.

 

The visions of her doctor, mother, and other patients dissipated and were soon replaced by a doctor and orderly running into her room. Veronica knew that these weren’t real and soon layed back down on her bed.

 

_Maybe I really am crazy._

 

A doctor and orderly came running in, needle in hand. Veronica knew what was about to happen. She felt a prick somewhere in her arm while her doctor told her to calm down.

 

Veronica’s vision went black.

 

A young, blond woman entered Veronica’s room when she woke up. She was wearing a doctor’s coat and had an ID that didn’t look anything like she did.

 

“Hello, Veronica. My name is Dr. Giovani.” The woman said, letting a hand out to shake.

 

Veronica hoped that this woman was real this time, and let out her hand as well.

 

Veronica’s hand landed in the other woman’s with a firm smack, and Veronica was thankful that she wasn’t hallucinating.

 

“Veronica Lodge, nice to meet you.” she responded with a smile

 

“I will be your psychiatrist for the time you’re here. See me in my office after lunch for your first session.”

 

An orderly stood down the hall from her room, which Veronica assumed was a precaution just in case a patient went awol.

 

Veronica began to pull away from the handshake before being pulled in next to Dr. Giovani’s lips.

 

“10pm tonight. Get ready.” Dr. Giovani said.

 

“Get ready for wha-” she began to say, but Dr. Giovani was already walking back down the hallway.

 

Veronica approached her locked door and knocked on it to get the orderlies attention. She knocked 3 times, alerting the orderly.

 

“I think I have free time now.” She told her. The orderly sighed and unlocked the door for her.

 

"Thank you kind sir."

  
  


Veronica walked into a room filled with other teenage girls. A girl with bright red curly hair was playing chess alone, muttering to herself. Another girl sitting in a wheelchair talked amongst the other patients.

 

Veronica decided it would be best to sit alongside the girl with braids.

 

Sitting down in one of the chairs, she greeted the other girl.

 

“Hello.” She said as nonchalantly as possible.

 

“Hello.” The girl said back. “My name is Lauren.”

 

“I’m Veronica.” Veronica responded, letting out a hand for Lauren to take.

 

“Sorry, but I’m kinda a germaphobe. I can’t take your hand but I can ask why you’re here.” Lauren said, Veronica pulling away her hand.

 

“Sorry, sorry. I’m here for schizoaffective-” Veronica began.

 

“No, I mean, why are you here sitting next to me?” Lauren asked.

 

“I wanted to talk to someone and everyone else is, well for lack of a better term, out of it. They all seem a bit crazy.” Veronica said, Lauren looking somewhat offended.

 

“You said that you had Schizoaffective disorder right?” Veronica nodded in response to Lauren’s question.

 

“I just happen to know that some of the symptoms of that disease include psychosis, grandiose, and hallucinations. That would make you just as out of it as everyone else here.”

 

Veronica sat in awe to the response.

 

“Now, would you please push my chair over to the chess table?” Veronica obeyed and pushed the girl over to the chess table.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We need all of the team green teens.” An orderly, doctor, and nurse repeated to all of the teens in the room.

 

All of the teens with green wristbands sat in the circle of chairs, Lauren being one of them and glaring at Veronica venomously.

 

“Like we do at the beginning of all of our sessions, please state your names and if you’d like, something about yourselves.”

 

“Lily and I have Alopecia.” A bald girl said.

 

“Rue and I like to ride horses.” A girl with wavy black hair said.

 

“Charlotte and I have 3 dogs.” A blonde haired girl said.

 

“Clarisse and I love wrestling.” A tough looking girl muttered.

 

“Lauren and I like to cook.” Lauren said.

 

All eyes in the room turned to Veronica. She heard a few whispers coming from within the circle about the 'new girl'. 

 

“Veronica and I like fashion.” She said cheerfully.

 

The doctor gave an acknowledging smile and nod. The session dragged on for what seemed like millennia but was only about 10 or 20 excruciating minutes. Veronica’s stomach growled. She looked up at the clock. 10 minutes till lunch.

 

“My family encourages me when I…” Clarisse began.

 

11:50

 

“That’s great, Clarisse. Who wants to go next?” The doctor said.

 

11:55

 

“Veronica, would you like to go?”

 

11:58

 

“Uh, well, my family encourages me through times where I’m not confident enough in myself and I need encouragement.” Veronica said.

 

Though, that was a lie. Her father was in jail for being a con and her mother never listened to her when she told the truth about her disorder.

 

12:00

 

It was finally over.

 

Veronica rushed out of the multipurpose room and to the dining area. She choked down a few green vegetables, bread, fruit, and water.

 

She rushed out of the dining area and to her therapy session.

 

Doctor Giovani sat in a wishbone chair, blond hair in a ponytail. Notepad and pen in hand.

 

Veronica wasn’t going to lie, her psychiatrist looked drop dead gorgeous.

 

Veronica sat down, closing the door behind her.

 

“Veronica Lodge, Schizoaffective disorder with delusions, hallucinations, insomnia and manic depression. Also, powers. You said that you could see the future before it happens?” Dr. Giovani said, sounding like she wanted to hear more or tell Veronica more.

 

“Not anymore. I never could, actually. It was just my disorder.” Veronica responded, picking at her nails. Veronica wasn’t nervous about the session but rather nervous about what would happen if she would have said that she thought her ‘powers’ were real.

 

“Your powers _are_ real.” Dr. Giovani said. Reaching her hand out and touching Veronica lightly on the arm.

 

“I’m sorry?” Veronica said, drawing her arm away quickly.

 

“It’s called clairvoyance, Veronica. You don’t have to stay here, Ronnie. You don’t have to be drugged anymore or locked in here.” Dr. Giovani said, taking out her ponytail and removing her doctor’s coat.

 

“You can come with me and be trained to use your powers to defend yourself and others from harm. You can be free.”

 

Veronica couldn’t believe her ears, it almost seemed as if it wasn’t real.

 

“Are you, real?” She asked, backing up slowly against the wall.

 

Dr. Giovani grabbed Veronica’s biceps and shook her. Veronica was assured that yes, this was real, and also that yes, her psychiatrist had just told her that her powers were real.

 

“This may sound crazy, but trust me. 10pm tonight don’t forget. Get ready.”

 

Just like the last time, Dr. Giovani had disappeared. As she exited the therapy room, a nurse offered to escort her back to her room.

 

Veronica was left in awe.

 

_Your powers are real._


	2. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Giovani holds promises.

  

_ “Breathe, mija. Breathe.” Her father told her. _

 

_ Veronica took in a series of deep, refreshing breaths. _

 

_ “I know, and I’m trying, daddy.” Her 10 year old self had told her father. _

 

_ “The calmer you are, the better you’ll perform.” Hiram said, Hermione appearing behind Veronica.  _

 

_ “I cannot believe that my little girl is already 10! Next thing I know, you’ll be driving your own car, paying your own bills, and-” Hermione had been cut off by the crowd’s applause.  _

 

_ “Next up, Veronica Lodge playing Scott Joplin’s very own Pineapple Rag!” The announcer had said with fake cheer. _

 

_ Hiram dropped to Veronica’s level and looked her straight in the eyes. _

 

_ “Remember to breathe, mija. The calmer you are, the better you’ll perform.” Hiram told her. _

 

_ “We love you.” Hermione said, planting a kiss on Veronica’s forehead. _

 

_ Veronica took in a deep breath and emerged onto the stage, black dress sparkling. She smiled and watched the glow that illuminated the whole stage turn into a flicker around her. _

_ \------------------------- _

Veronica jumped when she heard a bump in the night.

 

It wasn’t as if, Veronica had been  _ expecting  _ Dr. Giovani to rescue her.

 

Honestly, Veronica didn’t know if she was more surprised that there might be a chance or it was because she actually  _ believed _ that she could be saved.

 

Her door opened with a click.

 

It was an orderly. 

 

An orderly had opened her door as a lockdown procedure because a doctor had been gone missing. The orderly hadn’t seen Veronica laying on her bed from the window, and thought she had gone.

 

_ Gone. _

 

That was all Veronica wanted to be, gone.

 

To simply escape reality for a few seconds and just be  _ gone. _

 

I am crazy.

 

There was no _maybe_ or _might_ or any speculation of any kind. 

 

It was a fact.

 

She assumed it was another hallucination when she heard her door click open again and a whisper of: “Sorry I’m late. The orderlies held me up. Let’s go.”

 

Veronica could only manage to blink twice and paint a stunned expression on her face.

 

“Let’s go, come on.”

 

“Dr. Giovani?” Veronica said quizzically.

 

“ _ Come on,  _ Veronica.” Dr. Giovani whisper yelled. 

 

Grabbing the other teen’s hand, Veronica was yanked down out of her bed and out of her room.  

 

The 2 teens crouched down in a corner next to the exit doors to the wing.

 

It wasn’t long before an orderly found her bed empty and set off a mass panic on the floor.

 

Veronica could’ve sworn she had seen an orderly pass right by their very obvious spot. 

 

“Why can’t they see us?” Veronica asked.

 

“ _ Shhhhh!”   _ Dr. Giovani shushed.

 

“There is no way we’re getting through those doors,” Dr. Giovani said. The orderlies rushed to guard the steel doors.

 

Dr. Giovani put her key card in the door and pushed past the orderlies.

 

Veronica only remembers the feeling of being dragged like a doll out of the wing.

 

“What was that?” A faint voice said behind them.

 

Veronica the white letters that said “Wing 2-A” shrank to meaningless lines as they ran.

 

They arrived to the flight of stairs not long after.

 

Veronica tasted freedom.

 

Then, Veronica stopped. 

 

She ran down a list mentally her decision to escape seeming more and more rash.

 

_ Crazy doctor? Check. _

 

_ Possible murder scheme? Check. _

 

_ Legitimacy? Check. No, uncheck.  _

 

_ Undecided. _

 

Possibilities of what could happen rang in her head.

 

Dr. Giovani pursed her lips and loosened her grip on Veronica.

 

“You want to go back, huh?” She had asked. Veronica only nodded.

 

Then, Veronica had a vision.

\--------------------------------------

_ Dr. Giovani studied the chute for a few seconds, before grabbing the top and sliding down the slope. _

 

_ Watching the other teen, Veronica braced herself for the ride down. _

 

_ Grabbing the metal that outlined the chute, she pushed herself forward.  _

 

_ She shrieked loudly as she  dropped suddenly. She prayed that no one had heard her. _

\-------------------------------------------

“Veronica?” Dr. Giovani said softly, shaking Veronica’s shoulder.

 

“What did you see in that vision?” Dr. Giovani said as she helped Veronica up.

 

“The garbage chute in the- the  kitchen I think?” Veronica said, a bit shaken but nevertheless determined.

 

Biting her lip and taking in a deep breath, Veronica walked down the flight of stairs behind Dr. Giovani.

\-------------------------------------

The doors to the kitchen were  unlocked, but police officers swarmed the area.

 

Navy blue uniforms and bright gold badges were all Veronica could see as she crawled across the floor, undetected somehow.

 

She could ask questions later.

 

A square shaped oblivion became more apparent as the two reached the back of the kitchen. 

 

Dr. Giovani had entered first, sliding down with swift clink of metal. 

 

Veronica on the other hand, hadn’t been as lucky.

 

When she slid down, a sudden drop startled her and she shrieked. Loudly. Above her, she could hear footsteps and yelling. 

 

Veronica was just happy that her vision was accurate and they landed in a disposal room in the basement.

 

Veronica hit the ground with a thump, a sharp pain shooting up her back.

 

Veronica had suffered worse however, and bounced back from her injury almost immediately.

 

“Where to from here?” Veronica asked Dr. Giovani, who was fumbling with a loose thread in her sweater.

 

“The exit.” Dr. Giovani said. Veronica gaped at the blonde haired woman.

 

“Won’t there be officers everywhere? Especially at the exit points!” Veronica whisper yelled at the blonde teen.

 

Her outburst however, looked as if it had been expected.

 

“I have allies in this plan,” Dr. Giovani said coolly, pointing towards the nearest exit point.

 

Veronica cocked up an eyebrow. “You really think that I’d try something this rash alone?”

 

Dr. Giovani looked as if she had been stifling a laugh.

 

The exit had been close, and the door was already open (somehow) for them.

 

It was all too easy.

 

The rush Veronica felt when she ran outside was brilliant.

 

The two teens ran, and ran, until the institution had disappeared far behind them. 

 

A black van pulled up beside them, and Veronica took it all in.

 

She began to panic as the world around her began to spin.

\-----------------------------------------

A cup of water was pressed to Veronica’s dry, cracked lips. 

 

“Wha-” She had began to croak out.

 

“Drink. It will make you feel  _ so  _ much better. Trust me.” An unfamiliar voice said.

 

Veronica slowly cracked open her eyes, to see a redheaded girl standing over her. The girl had pale skin and a vibrant shade of red lipstick. 

 

“Good morning, sunshine!” Another voice said sarcastically.

 

“We’re trying to be good hosts, Juggie.” Another voice warned.

 

Veronica turned her head to her bedside, where a young boy with raven hair and a leather jacket stood. Next to him, a boy with red hair and a muscular build. 

 

“Good hosts? Once she knows the truth she’ll be running for the hills!” The raven haired boy shouted at the one with the muscular build.

 

“Shut up. You’re probably scaring her!” The redheaded girl shouted.

 

“Sorry, to interrupt but what is going on?” Veronica croaked sitting up in bed.

 

“You’re a wizard, Ronnie.” The raven haired boy responded waving his hands around with fake cheerfulness.

 

“What’s your problem?” The muscular teen asked angrily.

 

“I’ll see you at dinner.” The raven hair boy mumbled before disappearing from Veronica’s bedside.

 

“Sorry about him, he doesn’t do well with newcomers.” The muscular teen told her.

 

“What exactly is this place?” Veronica asked, sitting up abruptly.

 

“The safehouse. For people with powers like us,” The muscular teen told her.

 

“Any more questions? I’m sure that Betty would be-” The redheaded girl glared at muscular boy. 

 

“Betty told  _ us _ to answer her questions. It would also be polite to introduce yourself,” The redheaded girl interrupted.

“I’m Cheryl, Cheryl Blossom.” Cheryl smiled, sticking a hand out for Veronica to shake.

 

“Veronica Lodge.” Veronica said, accepting the hand with a smile.

 

“I’m Archie Andrews and that blonde girl you met earlier was Betty Cooper.” Archie chirped. 

 

“DINNER’S READY!” A voice shouted from another room.

 

“You lucky duck,” Cheryl said.

 

“You made it home in time for dinner.” Veronica reluctantly got up from the bed.

\-----------------------------

Dinner was awkward, to say the least. Veronica was permitted to get out of bed and eat at the table, which she did. 

 

She had neglected to note before that she was no longer in her hospital attire, but in a sweatshirt and sweatpants.

 

The meal was corn on the cob and mashed potatoes. She reluctantly stayed at the table, knowing that the other people at the table were glaring at her. Some looks pitiful and others laced with venom.

 

“So Veronica,” Betty said. “Where are you from?”

 

“New York.” Veronica said, smiling at Betty.

 

“I guess we all know the elephant in the room. So, you can ask all of your questions now.” Betty said, Veronica sighed.

 

Where to start?

 

“What exactly- well, back at the hospital, ya know- it went by so fast and no one could see us or,ugh.” Veronica stuttered.

 

The raven haired boy began to snicker.

 

“ _ Forsythe,”  _  Betty warned, sending a glare the 14 year old’s way.

 

“I guess I should start from the beginning,” Betty said with a sigh.

 

“This safe house was made to protect people like us. Other than us, no one else knows of our existence,” Betty began explaining.

 

“Anyways, it is extremely dangerous for people like us to stay out in the real world, or else we could be experimented on or worse. Most of us are young when we find out about our powers, so most of us don’t live till 13. When you learn to control your powers, you’ll be able to defend yourself much better than you can now. Tomorrow you can train,” Veronica leaned back in her chair, taking it all in. Taking in a deep breath, she looked Betty in the eyes and asked her a second question.

 

“So are we superheroes or magicians…?” Veronica asked, feeling stupid. She looked down at her lap feeling embarrassed.

 

“We prefer to be called rarities,” Betty answered, looking around the dinner table.

 

Veronica looked down at her lap.

 

“Oh, and Veronica?” Veronica looked back up at Betty. “I’d suggest eating.”

 

Veronica looked at her plate, realizing it was untouched. She was about to apologize before the door to the safe house opened.

 

“Sorry I’m late for dinner,” A voice said from down the hall. 

 

The voice was revealed to be an African American girl with purple streaks in her hair. 

 

“Toni, this is Veronica, Veronica, Toni.” Betty introduced.

 

“Hi.” Veronica said.

 

“Sup.” Toni greeted.

 

“Betty, can we talk?” Toni said quickly motioning over to Betty. Betty excused herself before going out into the hall.

 

The dinner table was silent. It gave Veronica time to think.

 

_ ‘Rarities.’ _

 

Veronica soon ended up back in bed, looking up at the ceiling. She slowly fell into a dreamless sleep, thinking about how far she had come.


	3. An Inside Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This young woman is about to give birth to Elizabeth Cooper, the 2nd child in our family behind Polly Cooper,” Alice rolled her eyes at the man.

**Catskill, New York 2002**

“Is it recording?” Alice asked, getting a thumbs up back from her husband.

 

Hal panned the camera over to the hospital bed.

 

“It is December 22nd, 2002 at the Columbia Memorial Family Care Hospital,” Hal said, zooming in on Alice.

 

“This young woman is about to give birth to Elizabeth Cooper, the 2nd child in our family behind Polly Cooper,” Alice rolled her eyes at the man. 

 

Hal walked over to Alice and leaned down next to her belly. He sat the camera down by Alice’s feet and whispered: “Elizabeth if you’re in there kick twice,” earning an annoyed yell of “Hal!” from his wife.

 

Hal turned the camera off and placed it on the bedside table. 

 

Hal sat in the chair and sighed.

 

It was silent in the room as both of the Cooper’s waited for the doctor to come in.

 

The silence was stopped abruptly by a groan of pain by Alice.

 

Luckily, a doctor came in not long after. 

 

At 6:48 pm on December 22nd, Elizabeth was born.

 

Not long after, Hal called Polly and Martha. 

 

“Is she here yet?” Polly said excitedly. 

 

“Yes, yes. You can come visit tomorrow morning,” Hal said.

 

“Ok daddy. Bye.” Polly said into the phone sounding a bit disappointed.

 

“Welcome to the world, Liz Cooper.” Hal told his newborn daughter.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Oswego, New York 2009**

Betty had to admit that Oswego was beautiful. She still missed Catskill, but she loved Oswego twice as much.

 

Betty’s father decided to take her entire family on a trip to the lake.

 

Betty’s mother swore under her breath at her husband as she packed up fishing rods and rain boots for the day trip. 

 

The drive wouldn’t take very long, but her mother insisted on bringing food, drinks, and blankets for the trip there.

 

Polly listened to music from her IPod while watching longingly from the window.

 

Betty played with her hair. 

 

When the car slowed to a stop, Betty assumed they had reached their destination.

 

She unbuckled her seatbelt and shook her sister awake. 

 

Polly stirred and turned towards her sister.

 

Turning towards the window, flashing red and blue lights illuminated the streets. 

Polly shot up.

 

Betty wailed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Wallingford, Connecticut 2010**

“Elizabeth?” Betty’s aunt asked, shaking the girl awake.

 

“It’s the first day of 2nd grade!” 

 

Betty shot up in bed. 

 

“YAY!” She screamed running to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Her aunt giggled and followed after the 7 year old. 

 

“Aunt Martha?” The blonde asked as her aunt brushed her unruly blonde hair.

 

“Yes, Elizabeth?” Aunt Martha answered.

 

“What happened to my parents?” Betty asked innocently.

 

Aunt Martha stopped brushing the 8 year old’s hair.

 

“They were arrested, Elizabeth,” Aunt Martha answered sadly.

 

“Why?” Betty asked excitedly. 

 

“They were doing bad things, honey. Illegal things,” Aunt Martha sighed.

 

Betty looked down at her lap with tears in her eyes.

 

“Do you want braids?” Aunt Martha asked, attempting to lighten the mood.

 

Betty only nodded.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Ontario, Canada 2012**

Betty looked out the window in awe as snowflakes dusted the ground. 

 

“Look! It’s snowing!” She hollered to her aunt.

 

“As soon as the snow piles up, we’ll go sledding down the hill,” Her aunt told her. 

\---------------

Sledding was fun, but terrifying.

 

Betty got onto the sled and looked down the hill below her.

 

Bracing herself, she pushed her sled forward and sped down the hill at full speed.

 

When she reached the bottom, she saw a familiar head of blond hair.

 

“Polly?” She said, tapping the girl on the shoulder.

 

“Liz?” The girl said, turning around.

 

Another girl came running towards the pair.

 

“Polly, mom wants you back where she can see you,” The girl said pulling Polly by the arm. Polly looked sad as she was pulled away from her sister.

 

Betty stood dumbfounded, but waved goodbye.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Wallingford, Connecticut 2012**

It had all started when Polly came to visit.

 

Betty hugged her sister so tightly that her arms hurt.

 

It had been years, almost.

 

Turns out, Polly had been staying not too far from Betty in a small town south of Wallingford. 

 

Betty was extremely excited to tell her sister what she had been up to for the past few years.

 

Polly also had a story to tell her sister.

 

“I have a boyfriend,” She told her younger sister proudly.

 

“You have a what?!” Betty screamed back at her sister.

 

“Quiet! The people living in Japan don’t need to know!” Polly scolded.

 

Betty giggled.

 

“Who is it?” Betty asked her sister.

 

“Nunya.” Polly answered.

 

“What now?” 

 

“Nunya business,”

 

Betty crossed her arms and huffed.

 

“Not fair!” She whined.

 

“You won’t know him anyway,” Polly chuckled.

 

Betty stuck her tongue out at her sister before laughing with her.

 

“DINNER!” called a voice from the kitchen.

 

The two sisters raced down the staircase.

 

**Wallingford, Connecticut 2016**

Betty sat on her bedroom floor, biting her nails.

 

A letter from Penn State sat in front of her. 

 

Betty took in a deep breath and opened it  _ slowly. _

 

Her eyes scanned over the letter.

 

_ Congratulations, you have been accepted into Penn State! _

 

Betty shot up.

 

“I’M GOING TO PENN STATE!” 

  
  


**Present Day**

Betty sighed and put her dirty blond hair into a sloppy bun.

 

She slipped into a red Penn State hoodie and grey sweatpants and made her way downstairs. 

 

She poured herself a bowl of Frosted Flakes and yawned. 

 

Betty looked at the clock. 

 

_ ‘6:30. Looks like I have 30 minutes to myself.’  _ Betty thought.

 

As she made her way over to the kitchen, she tripped over something.

 

Looking down at her feet, she saw the sleeping form of nobody other than Veronica Lodge.

 

Betty crouched down and shook Veronica awake.

 

“Ronnie. Wake up,” Betty said softly.

 

Veronica stirred and turned towards the blonde.

 

Veronica slowly opened up her eyes and shot awake when she saw it was Betty.

 

“You fell asleep on the floor. Training isn't until 10.” Veronica stood up and made her way upstairs.

 

At first she assumed that the teen had sleepwalked downstairs.

 

If that were true then Jughead would've seen her during his late night snack.

 

Betty would have to have a long talk with the others about their new houseguest.   
  
  
  



	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione wants her daughter back, Cheryl hates training days and Veronica is confused.

It was 7 or 8 am when Hermione heard a knock on the mansion’s door. 

 

When Hermione looked through the keyhole, she saw a police officer. Sighing in relief and whispering a quick prayer, she opened the door.

 

“Mrs. Lodge, we believe that we have found your daughter,” the police officer told her. Hermione collapsed to the floor, crying happy tears. Hermione heard the officer say something again, but she was too happy to say anything. The past week of Hermione's life ran through her head, a week of tears and frustration and loss of hope.

 

“She was staying about an hour from here.” 

 

“When can I see her?” Hermione said quickly.

 

“Come to the station, she's waiting.” Hermione was led out of the mansion, in hysterics. 

 

_ Mija, I'm coming. _

\-------------------------------

_ It was late one night when they came to take her father away. _

 

_ “Daddy?” The 8 year old, Cheryl, said tearfully.  _

 

_ The man, Clifford Blossom was found guilty of the murder of her twin brother, Jason. _

 

_ “Daddy?” the girl said again, this time louder. _

 

_ It took her an hour to realize he wasn't coming back. _

\--------------------------------

Training days (in Cheryl's opinion) were always the  _ absolute worst. _

 

Mostly because Archie would always somehow manage to break a window with a chair and Jughead would always storm out saying something about fairness or whatnot.

 

Today, however, Cheryl felt that the training would go well.

 

She got into her exercise jumpsuit (yes, she does have a jumpsuit solely for the purpose of exercising), cut her nails, and tied back her long red hair. 

 

She made her way downstairs, taking 3 bites out of a granola bar.

 

“Good morning, Cheryl,” Jughead chirped in a falsetto tone. “Did you remember to put on makeup? You look uglier than usual.” Jughead smirked at Cheryl, making her blood boil. Cheryl fought the urge to make an obscene hand gesture to Jughead, because she knew that he was only 14. Cheryl just shrugged it off like she was forced to with all of the other insults Jughead threw at her. 

 

Cheryl bit into her granola bar and listened to the conversation between Toni and Archie.

\-------------

The training room was the basement. It was a large room with cement walls. Punching bags sat up against the south wall, targets were lined up on the north wall, and a vending machine stood idly in the corner. There were 3 fluorescent lights that hummed quietly when the room was not being used.

 

Cheryl however had very little use for any of those things. Instead, she made her way over to the west wall: The obstacle course.

 

The obstacle course included mannequins and trap levers and pulleys that only Betty and Toni knew how to activate. 

 

Cheryl liked the thrill of running and jumping and fighting. 

 

She just wished she’d never have to use those skills in real life.

 

Cheryl descended down the staircase, the new girl, Veronica, following suit. 

 

Betty sat against the wall that had the vending machine. She eyed Veronica as she awkwardly stood in the middle of the room. Betty mouthed the words “Help Veronica” to Cheryl, making her walk over to the girl. 

 

“Do you need some help?” Cheryl asked. Veronica flinched and turned towards Cheryl quickly. 

 

“What should I do?” Veronica asked Cheryl. 

 

“You can do whatever you want. If you’re not a strong fighter, I’d do the punching bags or obstacle course. If you need help with your…” Cheryl stopped mid sentence. She had no idea what Veronica did.

 

“I’m a clairvoyant.” Veronica said. Cheryl nodded.

 

“Well then you can ask Jug, he’s a prophetic dreamer. I myself am a teleporter, so I don’t know much about your clairvoyance.” Cheryl said.

 

“What are everyone’s powers anyway?” Veronica asked. Cheryl sighed knowing that it was going to be a mouthful.

 

“Like I said before, I am a teleporter. Betty can turn invisible. Jughead is a prophetic dreamer and sometimes he gets prophetic visions. Toni is a telekinetic. Archie is a telepath and empath.” Cheryl said, taking in a sharp breath once she finished. 

 

“Wow, looks like we’re a handful.” Veronica chuckled.

 

“We are.” Cheryl exclaimed, smiling and guiding Veronica to the obstacle course.

\------------------------------------------

Hermione Lodge tapped her fingers against the desk at the police station. 

 

“Is Veronica Lodge here?” She asked, trying to contain her excitement.

 

“Yes, yes she is.” The officer stated.

 

A girl was brought into the room.

 

Hermione studied her for a bit before crying again.

 

That girl was not her mija. 

\--------------------------

It was 3 or 4 am when the screaming began. 

 

“No, don't hurt me! PLEASE! NO!” 

 

Veronica was confused. It was pitch black and she couldn't see anything. She immediately got into attack mode and felt around her nightstand until she felt something heavy and grabbed it. Veronica slowly crept across the room. Her hand shook as she felt for the doorknob. Once her hand hit it, she slowly opened the door. 

 

The door to Jughead's bedroom was open, with a light spilling out into the dark hallway. She watched as Betty exited the bedroom. 

 

“Betty?” Veronica whispered. Betty jumped slightly and turned around to face Veronica. 

 

“Go back to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” Betty yelled. 

 

Veronica was no less confused.

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Agitated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Toni argue. Veronica and Cheryl talk. Archie has a hard time reading Jughead's mind.

The next morning, Betty and Toni held a meeting.

 

“Betty, he said he saw-” Toni argued.

 

“ _ I know _ what he said he saw, but we can't fight this battle. We're not ready.” Betty said.

 

“He's been having these dreams for a while and the same thing happens in each dream!” Toni told Betty. 

\-----

_ “Toni, this is Veronica, Veronica, Toni.” Betty introduced. _

 

_ “Hi.” Veronica said. _

 

_ “Sup.” Toni greeted. _

 

_ “Betty, can we talk?” Toni said quickly motioning over to Betty. Betty excused herself before going out into the hall. _

 

_ “Jughead's having dreams again.”  Toni said in a hushed voice. _

 

_ “About what?” Betty said, suddenly alert and concerned. _

 

_ “They're too vague right now for us to know. Hopefully it's nothing serious. I'll ask him about them tonight.” Toni said with a sigh. _

 

_ “I hope so too.” Betty whispered. _

\----------

“If we're going to fight, we're going to need for Veronica to be more prepared. Heck, we  _ all _ need to be more prepared.” Betty said in an almost whisper.

 

“Ask Archie to ask Jughead to write down everything he sees the next time he has a dream about this. We need a more exact description of his vision. I'll watch Veronica and see if she sees anything as well.” Betty commanded.

 

“At least say that we need to have more training. You know, to be prepared.” Toni said.

 

“Then Veronica and Cheryl would worry and panic and-” Betty was cut off by Toni.

 

“We can't leave them in the dark forever, Betty.” Toni told Betty, turning around and leaving the room.

\-----------------------------------------------

Archie and Jughead sat on Jughead’s bed. Jughead fumbled with a loose string on his shirt while Archie tried to read his mind. 

 

When Archie had first met Jughead, he had met his greatest challenge yet. Jughead’s mind was very guarded, he had known that since the first time he had tried reading his mind. Jughead was 9 and arrived at his house after having a vision.

\-------

_ It was 7:00pm, and Archie and Fred Andrews were huddled on their couch, watching a Christmas special. The doorbell rang. _

 

_ “Can you get that, Arch?” Fred asked his son. _

 

_ Archie ran to open the door. In front of him, was his younger friend, Jughead Jones. _

 

_ “Jughead?” Archie said surprised. _

 

_ “I need to stay here for a while.” Jughead said, his eyes watering a bit. _

 

_ Archie tried to see into his head, but each time he tried to get in he was pushed out suddenly.  _

 

_ “Here, come inside, you must be freezing,” Fred said, placing a hand on Archie's shoulder. Fred led Jughead and Archie inside.  _

 

_ Jughead collapsed onto the couch. _

 

_ “What brings you here, Jughead?” Fred asked. _

 

_ “My father was arrested so I just ran,” Jughead said, sounding sad. _

 

_ “What? Your father just called me.” Fred said. _

 

_ “I  _ **_saw_ ** _ him get arrested, Mr. Andrews. I've been seeing it for a while now!” Jughead exclaimed. _

 

_ The two Andrews looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces.  _

 

_ A week later, FP Jones was arrested. _

\---------------

“Jughead, what exactly happened in your dream?” Archie asked him.

 

“I saw someone in our cabin. He was yelling and ran after Toni.” Jughead said, sighing. Archie could hear Jughead thinking. 

 

“Jug, I know you're worried about Betty and Toni but I promise you they'll be fine.” Archie assured Jughead. Archie hugged Jughead and Jughead relaxed his body, leaning into the touch.

 

The second they heard screaming downstairs, Jughead tensed again.

\-------------

Across the table, Veronica spotted the glances Toni gave Betty from across the table. Veronica also noticed the absence of Archie and Jughead. 

 

“Where’s Archie and Jughead?” Cheryl asked.

 

“They must have forgotten to wake up this morning.” Betty said.

 

“Or, they could be talking about the nightmare _. _ ” Toni said, smiling like she was satisfied with what she had said. Betty shot her head up to look at Toni.

 

“We are  _ not  _ having a discussion here. There are other uninvolved people present. Be mature,  _ Antoinette. _ ” Betty shot back. 

 

“You can have the discussion here, we don’t mind. Plus, it would be nice to have some say in what goes on here,” Cheryl said suddenly. 

 

“ _ See, _ Cheryl has a point,” Toni said through her teeth.

 

“ _ Cheryl needs to stay out of our conversation. _ ” Betty growled.

 

Cheryl got up from the table and ran upstairs.

 

Veronica ran after her.

\-----------------------------------------------

“Cheryl?” Veronica said, knocking lightly on the girl's door. 

 

“Go away,” Cheryl said. 

 

Veronica opened the door to Cheryl's room. Cheryl huffed in annoyance and let Veronica sit on her bed.

 

“I bet that Betty's  _ really  _ sorry.” Veronica said. Cheryl stared down at her lap.

 

“Why isn't  _ she  _ talking to me then?” Cheryl asked Veronica. Veronica took in a deep breath. 

 

“She's talking to Toni right now.” Veronica said. Cheryl shook her head.

 

“Cheryl, I know you look up to Betty, but we all have our off days and-” 

 

“Betty has always been like this. Just, not since you've come here. She's a control freak.” Cheryl interrupted.

 

“Ever since I've come here she's always been burning holes in our heads trying to get us to do what  _ she  _ wants us to do.” Cheryl stood up and began pacing.

 

“Betty is always trying to protect us from the outside world, when really doing that hurts us more!” Cheryl finished by sighing and sitting back down on the bed.

 

“Ronnie, did Betty ever mention to you how she found out about you being in the hospital?” Cheryl said, looking up at Veronica. Veronica shook her head.

 

“Jughead had a dream about you,” Veronica was tempted to ask about the details, but kept quiet.

 

“I think he's been having dreams recently as well. I can tell. Archie, Betty, and Toni are all on edge. They were on edge when he started having dreams about you too.” 

\-------

Betty called an emergency training.

 

Betty wanted Jughead, Veronica, and Archie to practice together, while Toni and Cheryl fought each other.

 

Veronica, Jughead, and Archie sat in a circle. They all sat criss cross applesauce on the floor and stared at each other.

 

All of a sudden, the memory of Veronica's conversation with Cheryl earlier was pulled to the front of her head. 

 

“Cheryl thinks Jughead is having dreams again?” Archie said suddenly.

 

‘ _ He's reading my mind! _ ’

 

“Yes, I am reading your mind.” Veronica shivered slightly at the thought that Archie might find a painful or embarrassing memory. 

 

Jughead on the other hand was sprawled out on the floor taking a nap. A timer next to him went off and Jughead shot up from his slumber.

 

“Archie, tomorrow you will trip on your way to brush your teeth,” Jughead told him with a slight yawn.

 

Veronica enjoyed seeing her friends in action with their rarities. It hit Veronica like a truck when she realized that she hadn't had a vision since the hospital. Veronica didn't even know how to  _ trigger  _ a vision. 

 

“You don't know how to trigger a vision?” Archie asked. 

 

Veronica shook her head.

 

“It takes some practice but usually I just think about a time in the future and then I get transported there. I see what will happen and all of that.” Jughead told Veronica.

 

Veronica took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and then…

\-------

_ “Veronica Lodge is still missing from the Blossom Memorial Psychiatric Facility today folks. Reports say she was last seen getting into a van with a woman in a lab coat. The van's license plate is currently being traced. You are now going to see the interview with her mother, Hermione Lodge.” A news reporter said. _

 

_ The news station logo flashed and then it cut to Veronica's neighborhood. Her mother was standing in front of their house, tears in her eyes. _

 

_ “Mija, if you can hear this, please come home,” Hermione said in between sobs. _

 

_ “Your father and I are so worried. The police are telling us that you might be dead,” Hermione took out a tissue and wiped her eye. _

 

_ “If anyone watching this has seen her please call the police. I just want my daughter back.” Hermione finished with a sob.  _

 

_ The news logo flashed across the screen again and the interview was over. _

\-------

Veronica's eyes burst open. A few tears spilling from them.

 

“What did you see?” Archie asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

 

“My- my mom. The police are looking for me. According to them, I'm missing.” 

 

“They shouldn't know where you are though right?” Jughead asked, looking worried.

 

“They saw Betty and I getting into the van. They have the license plate. They're going to trace the van.” Veronica said in a shaky voice.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! First chapter posted in 2019! Thank you everyone for your support!


	6. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica leaves the safehouse.

“They saw Betty and I getting into the van. They have the license plate. They're going to trace the van.” Veronica said in a shaky voice.

 

“Do you know when this is going to happen?” Archie asked. 

 

“Not a clue.” Veronica said. 

 

Jughead and Archie looked stumped. 

 

“We have to tell Toni and Betty,” Archie said grabbing Veronica's hand. 

 

Veronica was practically dragged over to Betty and Toni.

 

“Veronica had a vision,” Betty and Toni looked surprised.

 

“Apparently the police-” Archie began. Toni held a hand up to him, signaling for him to stop talking.

 

“I know you do it for Jug, but Veronica can explain her vision all by herself.” Toni told him. Archie nodded and left.

 

“It was a news report. The police are looking for me. Right now I'm a missing person,” Veronica said, twiddling her thumbs. 

 

“My mom was interviewed she really wants me back-” Veronica realized she was rambling, and just decided to skip to the point.

 

“The hospital had surveillance in more places than we thought. The cameras caught a glimpse of the license plate and the police are going to trace it,” Veronica finished taking in a deep breath.

 

“Do you know when this will happen?” Betty asked, concerned. Veronica shook her head. 

 

“Thanks for letting us know,” Toni said calmly.

 

Veronica took that as a signal to walk away. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Betty biting her nails and shaking. Betty had never done that before.

\----------------------------

They had called a meeting.

 

The 6 rarities sat around the table.

 

“As most of you know, the police are looking for Veronica which makes for a tough decision,” Toni began, sighing. 

 

Betty's eyes were red and puffy. 

 

“Veronica, you need to leave the safehouse.” Veronica's heart dropped into the deep pits of her stomach. 

 

The world around her seemed to stop. The clock on the wall stopped ticking. 

 

“Veronica?” She heard a voice say. 

 

“Are you ok?” The same voice said.

 

“I put some clothes in a bag for you. I also gave you a water bottle and some spaghetti, but Toni doesn't know.” 

 

Veronica hadn't realized she was sitting on her bed. 

 

She looked up and saw Betty standing over her. 

 

The other girl's eyes looked tired, her face solemn.

 

Betty handed Veronica the bag and Veronica took it. 

 

Without a word being spoken, they understood what eachother wanted to say. 

 

For Veronica, it was “Thank you for everything.”

 

For Betty, it was “I'm sorry.” 

 

Veronica blinked away the tears that pooled in her eyes.

 

She walked downstairs and was greeted by Cheryl, Archie, and Jughead. Regret flooded through Veronica. 

 

She could've gotten to know everybody better. Maybe Toni would have let her stay if she had done that. 

 

Logic pushed those thoughts out of the way. 

 

Veronica knew getting to know 5 people extremely well in less than a week would be impossible. 

 

“Do you have everything you need?” Archie asked. 

 

Veronica nodded. 

 

She walked towards the door to the safehouse. The light was blinding. Veronica threw her hands in front of her eyes to block out the sudden light change. 

 

Then, Veronica walked. At first, she was only walking through woods. Then, onto a secluded farm. 

 

It had been about 2 or 3 hours when Veronica walked into a gas station.

 

An old man with large glasses gasped when he saw her enter the gas station.

 

The clerk looked stunned. He dialed 911 and then immediately bombarded her with questions.

 

“What's your name dear?” The clerk cooed.

 

“V- Veronica L- Lodge.” Veronica said. 

 

“Are you hurt?” The clerk asked, leaning across the counter.

 

Veronica did a quick inspection of herself before shaking her head at the clerk.

 

“Where did you come from?”

 

Veronica gulped. She hadn't really thought of how she would respond to people's questions about her whereabouts. 

 

A lightbulb lit up in Veronica's head.

 

“I woke up in the forest and just started walking.” Veronica said. The clerk only nodded.

 

“Oh! How rude of me! You must be thirsty,” the clerk said, facepalming.

 

“Elise, get Veronica some water.” The clerk motioned to a young woman with red hair.

 

Elise handed Veronica a tall glass of water, and Veronica slowly sipped it. 

 

“Thank you,” Veronica whispered. 

 

“My pleasure.” The clerk said, smiling.

\-----

“Breaking news, Veronica Lodge has been found alive,” The news reporter said.

 

Alice turned up the TV. She wasn't paying attention until the TV lit up with security footage. 

 

Alice recognized the girl getting into the van with Veronica.

 

“ _ Betty? _ ” Alice gasped.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Veronica? Why did Toni do this? Find out next chapter, which will probably be out later this month.


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica misses the safe house.  
> Archie misses home.  
> Jughead's dreams intensify.  
> Toni is angry.  
> Betty is distant.  
> Cheryl is trying to piece back together what the rarities had.
> 
> Tw: Nightmares are mentioned.

Veronica poked at her dinner.

 

“What's wrong, mija? Do you not like asparagus?” Hermione asked.

 

“No, no. The food's fine. It's just…” Veronica said. Hermione nodded.

 

“I know. We'll figure this all out soon, mija. I promise.” Hermione assured. Veronica ate some of her dinner, and her mother smiled.

\------

Archie's phone vibrated on his bed.

 

‘Must be Toni,’ he thought, answering the call.

 

“Archie?” the person on the other side of the phone said.

 

“D-dad?” Archie managed to choke out. How had his father managed to get his number after he changed it?

 

“You don't have to come home if you don't want to,” Fred began. 

 

“I j-just wanted to know if you were alright, son,” On the other side of the phone, Archie heard a small sob.

 

“I- I'm ok, dad. Please tell Mom that too. Love you,” Archie squeaked, feeling himself get choked up.

 

“Love you too, Arch,” Fred sobbed.

 

Archie hung up his phone and cried.

\-----

Jughead sobbed on his bed while Archie rubbed his back. Another nightmare had shaken him up.

 

“Shh, shh. It's ok. I'm here.” Archie soothed.

 

“Where- where's Toni?” Jughead said shakily.

 

“In her room. Why?” Archie asked.

 

“She's in trouble.”

\-----

Archie hugged his knees and looked down at the floor. It had only been 1 day since the phone call with his father and he was feeling awfully homesick. Archie's head flooded with thoughts.

 

_ ‘What if I were to go home? Would it be dangerous for me to leave the safehouse? What if I sneak out and spend the night with my dad? What if-’ _

 

Loud banging on his door interrupted his thoughts.

 

“Archie? It's Cheryl,” the redhead shouted.

 

“Come in, but quiet down,” Archie teased. Cheryl strutted into Archie's room and plopped down onto his bed next to him.

 

“You've been cooped up in this room for years!” Cheryl joked.

 

“It's been  _ 5 hours _ ,” Archie corrected. Cheryl giggled and crossed her legs.

 

“What have you been busy doing that's preventing you from leaving your room?” Cheryl asked. Archie looked down at his feet.

 

“My dad called me yesterday.” Archie whispered.

 

“Oh. Did you…?” Cheryl trailed off.

 

“Answer? Yeah, I did. Now, I want to go home. Which sucks because, you know, I  _ can't _ .” Archie ranted.

 

“Sometimes I wish that I would have never been born with a rarity,” Cheryl rubbed Archie's back.

 

“Me too.” Cheryl agreed. 

 

Archie smiled.

\------

“Where's Betty?” Cheryl asked, noticing the empty chair at the dinner table.

 

“She doesn't really eat dinner with us anymore,” Jughead said, almost sounding sad.

 

Dinner continued on in silence.

\---------

“Toni? It's me, Cheryl,” Cheryl said, knocking on Toni's bedroom door.

 

“I'm getting ready for work. You can talk to me when I get home from work,” Toni huffed in annoyance.

 

“No,” Cheryl said bluntly. Cheryl heard footsteps and then Toni's bedroom door opened.

 

“Excuse me?” Toni hissed. Moving closer to Cheryl.

 

“No, I  _ really _ need to talk to you,” Cheryl said. 

 

“Jughead's nightmares keep happening. Betty is starting to become more and more distant. Archie is spending more time up in his room. We need you, Toni,” Cheryl placed a hand on Toni's arm. Toni pulled away her arm and rolled her eyes. 

 

“I'm getting ready for work. We can talk when I get home from work.” Toni growled, slamming the door in Cheryl's face.

\----

“Hermione! Nice seeing you!” Alice greeted.

 

“Likewise,” Hermione replied.

 

“I already reserved our table,” Alice said, walking over to the hostess. The hostess guided the pair to their table. 

 

The two sat down, and received water almost immediately.

 

“So, why did you invite me here, Alice?” Hermione asked, placing her hands on the table.

 

“I saw the footage of your daughter getting into the van,” Alice began. Hermione nodded her head and sipped her water.

 

“I think the other person getting into the van with Veronica was my daughter, Betty,” Hermione choked on her water, and began coughing violently.

 

“You need to go to the police with this information. This could mean finding out who kidnapped Veronica,” Hermione gushed, finally done coughing. “I'll bring Veronica down to the station tomorrow. Thank you for telling me this,”

 

“I guess I will join you and Veronica at the station, then,” Alice declared.

 

Alice sipped on her water.

 

_ ‘I pray that my daughter isn't a criminal,’  _ Alice thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! School has been crazy recently. Also sorry for any mistakes. I proofread this quickly.


	8. PART II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Part II.

**PART II**

 

"When you live like we do, fear is your companion and courage is your enemy. Stay away from bravery, Veronica. It only gets you hurt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II is coming next month! It will still be under this story.

**Author's Note:**

> 1st chapter was a success!


End file.
